sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Impulse Planetarium
The Impulse Planetarium is a section the Castle of Uruk. History The Impulse Planetarium was used by Tutankhamen when he became trapped within its walls. It was built at the same time as the rest of the castle. After some work, Tutankhamen eventually made it out of the room. Appearance The planetarium was a large round room that had a central sphere-shaped platform that would launch Tutankhamen according to which key was in the shrine. It was quite complex and had various contraptions that could create fire and conduct electricity. There were also many shallow bodies of water with movable platforms for puzzle solving. Walkthrough In the hub of the level there is an inactive sphere that throws the mummy in three different rooms based on the key that is inserted on the pedestal. The pedestal is initially behind a gate and has the Solar Key inserted. To activate the sphere the mummy needs to enter the only accessible room on the right. Inside there is a sarcophagus and a fake chest that once opened electrocutes the mummy. To activate the sphere the mummy needs to use the electricity on the power generator. At that point the first stolen Abydos Jewel will appear in the middle of the sphere and once picked up the mummy will be flung across the room. Following the corridor the mummy encounters one Set's Eye that triggers a trap. On the lower level there is another fake chest and if the mummy falls then he is crushed by the walls and becomes paper thin which is useful later on. Past the eye and the trap at the end of the corridor there is a room that has the Lunar Key. In this room there is a small corridor under the entrance that once entered electrocutes the mummy. To get to the Lunar Key the mummy needs to use the electricity on the two power generators on each side of the room. After that a conveyor is activated and the mummy can reach the Lunar Key. In this room there is an alert spider on the ladder that when killed gives the player 5 Onyx Scarabs. Once the Key is picked up the mummy needs to return to the corridor with the walls that crush him. Before the timer expires he needs to return to the hub and enter the room with the railings. Inside there is a chest and a lever. The chest contains the Exit Key and the lever opens the gate to the pedestal. Once open the mummy needs to put the Lunar Key on the pedestal and go to the middle of the sphere to be flung across to a different area. In the following corridor there is another eye that activates two moving platforms and three lasers. The middle laser puts the mummy on fire and the other two spray him with water putting out the fire. The fire can be used to burn the various glowing wood pyramids that release Onyx scarabs and to burn down the wood barricade in the end of the corridor. Once that is done the last puzzle room that has the Earth Key can be accessed. In order to reach the Key the mummy needs to use the fire power up to light each of the three stone statues. With the Earth Key the mummy can access the final room of the level that is guarded by a gate and a lock. In order to lower the gate the mummy needs to be set on fire, get to the room with the sarcophagus, enter it to avoid being electrocuted and losing the fire power up and then burn the wood barrier that protects the final lever. Once the lever is pulled, the gate is lowered and the mummy can use the Earth Key to get to the final door. Once the Exit Key is used on the lock, the door opens and the mummy opens the final chest. Inside he finds the Wings of Ibis and then collapses and is transported to the jail. Onyx Scarabs There is a total of 90 scarabs in this level: * Hub: 40 * Lunar Key room: 5 (released when the Alert Spider is killed) * Room with lasers: 30 * Earth Key room: 15 Inhabitants, Items, and Sub-Locations Monsters *Alert Spider Items *Earth Key *Exit Key *Lunar Key *Solar Key